


Warm Me

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: What can you do when the heating is broken? Keep each other warm, of course!





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon who came to my inbox with the following request: "Hi! I was wondering if I could prompt you to write some fluff Sebson? I feel a little sad. :( "  
> Here you are! Don't be sad. <3 I hope you like it. :)

Jenson woke up and instantly realized something was wrong. While the bed was nice and warm, the air in the room had a definite chill to it and his ears and the tip of his nose felt cold. He and Seb usually slept pretty close together but now Sebastian was almost completely on top of him, huddled close for warmth. He had wrapped the cover around himself and it was up so high Jenson could only see the top of his head.

Carefully, he reached an arm out of the lovely cover-cocoon to gauge the temperature better. It was _cold_. Getting up was not going to be fun, but he had to check the thermostat. He started dislodging himself from the still-sleeping Sebastian. The untouched bit of bed he found himself on was ice cold and he tensed to keep from making any noise. Just when he thought he couldn’t be less motivated to get up the Seb-bundle shuffled closer, looking for its lost heat source. Finding him, Sebastian pulled himself as close as he could humanly get, snuffled down to get comfortable again, and then stilled.

“Oh Seb...” Jenson whispered. He couldn’t leave now. He shifted back, and following Seb’s example he pulled the covers right up to his head. It was still early. Figuring out the heating could wait.

 

\--

 

Sebastian woke up and it was dark and warm. He stretched and found he’d burrowed down so far he was almost completely under the covers, and right up against Jenson’s side. Jenson was still asleep, which was strange; usually he woke up first. Sebastian pulled his covers off.

“AH!”

He yanked them back up again, rolling himself up tight. The air had given him goosebumps instantly; it was like being doused in ice water.

“What, what?” Jenson asked sleepily.

“It’s cold!” Sebastian said from under the covers. “It’s really cold!”

“Yeah I know... I think the thermostat might be broken.”

Seb groaned. The apartment was great but as soon as something had to be fixed it meant talking to the landlord, who was anything but great.

“Can’t you fix it?” he asked, poking his head up just a little. Jenson looked down at him.

“Get up in this? I’ll freeze my bits off.”

“But I’m cold...” Seb snuggled even closer and looked up at him, trying to look as small and cold as possible. Jenson narrowed his eyes. He knew it was a ploy, but it _was_ very cute.

“Fine, I’ll go check the thermostat, you call Ecclestone.”

“What? No, he likes you better,” Seb negotiated.

“So I’m supposed to do all the work?” Jenson asked with a huff.

“... I’ll warm you when you get back..?” Sebastian tried, batting his eyelashes.

“You’ll do that anyway, you manipulative little bastard. Call Ecclestone.” He got up, pulling his covers with him. Seb squeaked and disappeared into his own covers.

“Bring a blanket!” Sebastian called after him. “And breakfast!”

The roll of cover that left the room grumbled something Sebastian couldn’t hear and he supposed he was pushing it. With a sigh, he grabbed his phone from the nightstand and prepared for sounding as nice and rent-paying as he could.

 

\--

 

Jenson came back, setting a plastic bag down on the floor before almost hopping back into bed.

“Warm me!” he demanded, pulling at Seb’s covers. “It’s _freezing_ , the whole apartment is cold!”

Seb lifted his covers and Jenson almost moaned. Despite having kept himself wrapped up tight, he hadn’t put on any socks and his feet were very cold.

“Bernie says we weren’t the first to call,” Sebastian reported. “They’re bringing somebody in to fix it, the whole system has broken down and there is so much snow it might take some time for him to get here...”

“Well you’ve got heat and I’ve got food, I think we can make a trade,” Jenson said, pulling Sebastian closer to steal more of his warmth.

“What did you bring?”

“Heat first.” He poked his feet against Sebastian’s legs and Seb shrieked.

 

\--

 

After a breakfast of bananas, the last two yogurts (which they had to try to drink down as Jenson forgot to bring spoons), and a bit of bottled water, they snuggled back down together. It was easy to get comfortable again but Jenson wasn’t really sleepy anymore. Sebastian had his back to him, pressed against him as close as he could get. They were only really taking up the very middle of their big bed.

“You’re comfortable,” Sebastian said, wriggling back just a little bit more. Jenson smiled and kissed his boyfriend behind the ear.

“So are you, and very nice and warm.” He stroked Sebastian’s side, enjoying the softness of the warm skin under his fingertips. Sebastian shivered.

“Sorry,” Jenson said, nuzzling and kissing his neck. “I didn’t mean to...”

“It’s not cold, it’s nice,” Seb mumbled, his voice muffled by the covers. Their legs were intertwined and Sebastian moved carefully to avoid exposing them to the chilly air as he turned over. Jenson kept slowly touching him, and when Seb looked up he was met with a broad grin.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Jenson chuckled.

“I love it when you make that noise.”

“I didn’t make a noise!” Seb denied. He hadn’t made any noises!

“Yes you did, it’s this cute little... it sounds like you like it.”

“I do like it,” he conceded, “but I didn’t make any _noise_.”

Jenson’s hands stilled for a second and Sebastian realized he had more or less issued a challenge. The way Jenson was smiling that didn’t feel like a bad thing at all though...

 

\--

 

The first time the phone rang, they were much too busy to answer it.

 

\--

 

Two missed calls later Sebastian picked up. They just needed to restart their own main thermostat and the heat would come back on immediately. Jenson again ventured downstairs, and as he was going back to their little nest he could already hear the radiators coming back to life. In a way he was almost a little sorry; it had been a long time since they had indulged in a day more or less spent in bed. He would have preferred it to not be under near-arctic conditions, but still...

The room slowly heated up and they got up, clearing away their breakfast items and making the bed.

“It was nice, honestly,” Sebastian said, giving the bed a last, kind of longing look before they went downstairs. It was early afternoon and the streets still hadn’t been cleared of snow, but they both knew they needed to go to the store.

“Yeah, it was,” Jenson agreed, giving him a little kiss. “We really should keep more food at home that can be eaten in bed.”

Sebastian laughed. Later, they decided to spend the evening watching an old movie. They promptly ended up ignoring it in favor of each other's close company.

That night when they were turning in, Jenson shut off the lights and made his way back to bed in the dark. On his way, he turned the radiator down just a little bit. Then he slipped into bed, nestling in close to his favorite source of heat.

 

\-- The End --

**Author's Note:**

> One of the quickest fics I've done, yay! All in good fun, as per usual. :)  
> Thanks for the read! <3


End file.
